


i got you

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kinda sorta maybe?, M/M, i dunno! maybe my subconscious wants this to happen during the next episode, like. yall kno how chim gets fucking STABBED in those promos for the next ep?, yea this is what i like to think is the aftermath of That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: hello hello hello!! i've been in a bit of a writing slump lately, havent really been able to finish anything, so im hoping writing this will break this dry spell i'm in right nowi've had the idea for this in my head for the past few days now bc of a couple things. first, i, just like the rest of you im sure, am very scared and upset about the fact that chims gonna get fucking stabbed this season. second, fun fact about me, i've got some pretty severe anger issues, and when im Suddenly Rage-y, i try to think of soft things to try and calm myself down. the other day, some shit happened that made me Ultra Anger, but my brain supplied me w the idea for this fic, and i've been toying with the idea of actually writing it since then. since i want to write but can't really manage to focus on any of my other wips, i'm writing this, both to get the idea out of my head and to try and cure my writers block!!woof anyway, this is like the longest note i've written. i'm over on tumblr @diazbuckley and on instagram @buckandmaddie, so feel free to pester me over there as well! now, enough of my blabbering, i hope yall enjoy this lil ficlet!!





	i got you

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello!! i've been in a bit of a writing slump lately, havent really been able to finish anything, so im hoping writing this will break this dry spell i'm in right now  
> i've had the idea for this in my head for the past few days now bc of a couple things. first, i, just like the rest of you im sure, am very scared and upset about the fact that chims gonna get fucking stabbed this season. second, fun fact about me, i've got some pretty severe anger issues, and when im Suddenly Rage-y, i try to think of soft things to try and calm myself down. the other day, some shit happened that made me Ultra Anger, but my brain supplied me w the idea for this fic, and i've been toying with the idea of actually writing it since then. since i want to write but can't really manage to focus on any of my other wips, i'm writing this, both to get the idea out of my head and to try and cure my writers block!!  
> woof anyway, this is like the longest note i've written. i'm over on tumblr @diazbuckley and on instagram @buckandmaddie, so feel free to pester me over there as well! now, enough of my blabbering, i hope yall enjoy this lil ficlet!!

Everyone's been a little on edge since Chimney was checked into the hospital. Understandably so, everyone's both worried about Chimney's health and angry that he was attacked in the first place. The entire squad sits in the waiting room, waiting agonizingly for any and all information on Chimney.

Everyone except for Buck, that is. He paces the room, trying to force himself to take deep breaths. Eventually, the anger he's trying to keep away gets to be a little too overwhelming, and he kicks the nearest trash can.  _Hard_. It makes everyone sitting near him jump up a little in their seats.

"Whoa!" Eddie says, standing up and rushing over to Buck's side. "Hey, hey, none of that." He tugs the seething Buck away from the poor victimized trash can, pulls him toward an empty corner of the waiting room. He grabs Buck's face, pulls his face toward his own to rest their foreheads together. Buck says nothing, just huffs out a sharp breath through his nose and fidgets. "I know you're upset right now. We all are. But you can't go around kicking stuff, honey. You're gonna get your ass kicked out if you do that."

"I'm not just upset, I'm  _mad_. I'm fucking  _angry_ ," Buck replies fiercely, hands resting on Eddie's shoulders before gripping his shirt tightly.

"Okay, you're mad. I get it. Trust me, there's nothing I want to do more than kick  _Doug's_ ass," Eddie replies, spitting out the name like it's a dirty word. "But you need to stay calm, honey. You need to stay calm and strong. And I know it's hard, but you have to try. For me. For Chim. For Maddie."

Buck sniffles, blinks back a few tears and squeezes Eddie's shirt a little harder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I just..." Buck sighs, lets his eyes flutter shut. "This is all my fault."

Eddie frowns, furrows his brows a bit and gently rubs Buck's cheeks with his thumbs. "What makes you say that?"

"If I hadn't convinced Maddie to stay in LA, she wouldn't have met Chim, which wouldn't have made him a target. None of this would've happened if it weren't for me," Buck says shakily, squeezing his eyes tightly.

"This isn't your fault," Eddie murmurs. "You just wanted your sister back. There's nothing wrong with that. And, yeah, getting stabbed  _sucks_. But when you love someone like Chim loves Maddie, you're willing to do just about anything. Including getting stabbed." Buck doesn't say anything, just opens his eyes and glances down. "And y'know what, sweetheart? I'd do the same for you. Because I love you."

Buck glances back up at Eddie, and his heart just about melts at the sincere look in his eyes. "You mean that?"

"Yeah. I'd get stabbed for you," Eddie says with a lopsided grin. Buck lets out a soft huff of laughter. "You okay now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm mostly just scared right now," Buck murmurs, drags his hands down from Eddie's shoulders to his hips. "Scared for Chim. Scared for Maddie. Scared for us."

Eddie frowns, brings a hand up to gently run through Buck's hair. "I know. I'm scared, too. But it's gonna be okay. We're not alone right now. And everything always has a funny way of working out."

"I know. It's just... Hard to think that it's gonna be okay when everything's falling apart," Buck whispers.

"Yeah. I know. We just gotta stick together, right?"

"Right."

Eddie smiles, runs his fingers through Buck's hair once more before reaching down and carefully pulling Buck's hands from his hips, gently intertwines their fingers. "You wanna go sit back down?" Buck nods slowly, squeezes Eddie's hands. Eddie leans forward, presses a careful kiss to Buck's lips before bringing him back over to the chairs. He sits Buck down, sits down right next to him.

Buck sighs, drops his head wearily on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie wraps his arms around Buck's shoulders. "You're not going anywhere, right?" Buck asks quietly.

"Right. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'll be right by your side as long as you need me," Eddie murmurs, turns his head to press a gentle kiss to the top of Buck's head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> welp. a little shorter than i was hoping, but whatever!! im slowly crawling out of this writing funk and thats all i care about right now :shrugs:


End file.
